The purpose of this research center is to provide facilities for the conduct of clinical research at the Tufts-New England Medical Center Hospital. The Unit serves the research requirements of the entire medical center and is capable of providing a wide base of support for a variety of clinical studies. The major studies now underway are: epidemiology and biology of medullary thyroid carcinoma; mechanisms and therapy of endocrine disorders including Cushing's disease, acromegaly, secondary amenorrhea, sexual dysphoria, galactorrhea/amenorrhea/hyperprolactinemic syndromes, diabetes mellitus and insipidus, multinodular goiter, and panhypopituitarism; investigations in metabolic neuromuscular diseases including tardive dyskinesia, Friedreich's ataxia, peroneal muscular atrophy, amytrophic lateral sclerosis and the apinal muscular atrophies, Parkinson's disease and other degenerative neurological conditions; therapy of primary biliary cirrhosis with penicillamine and vitamin D. Investigations of immune complex diseases; gonadotropin and growth hormone short loop feedback; role of endorphins in growth hormone regulation; ecology of debilitated E. Coli; mechanisms of diarrhea; glucose kinetics in sepsis; studies of the serum amyloid protein; high dose cyclophosphamide treatment of osteogenic and Ewing's sarcoma; study of hirsute and virilized females; effect of choline and lecithin administration on memory function in man; anti-hypertensive drugs and growth hormone secretion;prolactin secretion in "euprolactinemic" galactorrhea with abnormal pituitary fossa x-rays; luteinizing hormone-releasing hormone metabolism-role of the n-terminal, hexapeptide as in index of LH-RH secretion; neuropsychiatric aspects of pituitary prolactinomas; etiology of amyotrophic lateral sclerosis; ulcerative colitis and cancer; precise localization of seizure discharge foci utilizing chronic cortical EEG; acquired factor x deficiency and systemic amyloidosis; effect of body habitus, age, nutritional status on acetaminophen kinetics; temazepam kinetics in young and old humans; pharmacokinetics of intravenous, intramuscular, oral, sublingual lorazepam; clorazepam kinetics in young and elderly humans.